Abstract: The Genetics core will coordinate the collection of genotype data for the appropriate projects. These data will primarily be ancestry informative markers (AIMs) for the estimation of individual ancestry. The core will both lead the selection of AIMs for the project, to provide maximal information in the Latina populations studied, as well as actually generate the ancestry estimates. The actual collection of the genotype data will be performed in year 5 of the project, for three reasons. First, genotyping is much more cost effective (and technically consistent) when performed in a single batch. Because several of the projects may not complete recruitment until year 4, it is prudent to delay genotyping until recruitment is complete. The other reason to push genotyping into year 4 is technical: not only is it likely that AIM panels will tie refined for Hispanic populations over the coming years, but the cost of collecting genotypes tends to decrease with each year. Thus, by delaying the genotype collection effort until all samples are available, we can maximize the information content of the AIM panel, and minimize the cost of collecting the data.